


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by Dragonbano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, honestly not sure even though i wrote it, logan is a... science researcher here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: Logan does not ever complain or ask for help. why would logan do that?
Kudos: 13





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing because i've wanted to use this tile for a while (towards the stars through hardship)

Logan is tired. That is a statement of fact, not a complaint. Logan doesn’t complain about being tired. Being tired is what happens when you’re working for your goals. This was expected. So Logan does not complain or ask for help.

Logan’s brain is foggy. Logan hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before. Logan had goals and schedules and those schedules left little time for things like sleeping. Logan had caused the brain fog by not sleeping. It was Logan’s fault. So Logan does not complain or ask for help.

Logan is cannot find the error. Logan is frustrated. Logan wants to ask someone to read it over. Fresh eyes would be helpful. But Logan cannot be a burden to anyone. So Logan does not complain or ask for help.

Logan’s hand is shaking. Logan can’t work when it does. Logan is wasting enough time not working while Logan’s hand shakes. Logan does not have time to ask for help or complain. Logan has responsibilities. People are counting on Logan. So Logan does not complain or ask for help.

Logan is cold. The thermostat says the temperature has not changed. Logan does not bring clothing suitable for cold weather to the lab. Logan’s coworkers do. But Logan is not going to be stopped by being cold. Logan works in the cold because Logan has to. Logan has to be the best even if Logan is buried under piles of work and Logan has gotten 3 hours of sleep in the past two days and Logan’s hand is shaking and- Logan is the best. So Logan does not complain or ask for help.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is worried about a coworker by the name of Virgil

Virgil is worried. That isn’t new. Virgil is often worried about many things, ranging from everyone Virgil knew suddenly hating Virgil to the possibility of getting in a car crash. But right now, Virgil was worried about Logan. The other researcher had joined the lab a few months before, about a month after Virgil and the rest of the researchers.

Logan had had way less time than the others to make Logan’s project. Logan had, understandably, been leaving after the rest of the researchers, but Virgil had originally assumed that Logan had simply been leaving at 5:30pm instead of 5:00pm. But this seemed like more than that. This seemed like Logan wasn’t sleeping. The bags under Logan’s eyes got heavier each day.

The labs were usually kept slightly warmer than was comfortable, since it was needed for some of the researchers’ experiments. Yet, Virgil had caught Logan shivering, several times.

Virgil was worried, and so Virgil made excuses to stick near Logan. Virgil decided to stay until Logan left, to make sure Logan was okay. Virgil’s project didn’t need anything right then, but Virgil still had some emails to write, so Virgil wouldn’t be wasting time by staying.

Virgil looked up from finishing up the last of the emails that needed to be sent. Virgil looked at the time. It was 6:22pm. Logan had been working for almost an hour and a half _after_ they were both supposed to have gone home. Virgil wondered if Logan had been staying this late every evening.

Logan didn’t seem to be doing much of anything at the moment. Logan was just staring at the wall, standing with on hand braced on the table, swaying slightly. That wasn’t normal. Logan was always doing something. Even if that thing was just thinking, Logan was always scribbling down ideas in a notebook. It was disconcerting. Virgil doubted Logan had noticed that there was someone else still there.

Frowning slightly, Virgil started walking over. Logan jerked around at the sound of Virgil’s feet and stared at Virgil for a couple seconds before crumpling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> might get a second chapter of logan like passing out or smth and being gently told that logan was being an idiot and that logan should ask for help. we'll see


End file.
